


"Gold's Kitchen" part thirteen

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: "Gold's Kitchen" [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell’s Kitchen: AU - Hell’s Kitchen opens it’s doors for steak night. Chef Gold hits the contestants with a surprise challenge during dinner service. Heated confrontation flairs up, between Jefferson and Chef Gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Gold's Kitchen" part thirteen

**Author's Note:**

> Shit hits the fan. *Happy Reading*

Chef Gold and Belle enter the dining room, then go their separate ways. Gold heads up to his office and waits on the balcony, watching his love make her way to the kitchen. When he can no longer see her, he walks into the office.

Belle steps into the kitchen, as Mulan and Jefferson are still hard at work on their punishment, cutting out pounds and pounds of steak. All ahead of tonight’s steakhouse dinner service.

"You look like a person who’s had a lot of fun." Mulan comments, as she weighs a hand cut New York strip.

A bright goofy smile lights upon Belle’s face. “Yes, I did. We had an incredible time.”

"Of course she looks like she had fun. She was out on a fucking date." Jefferson interjects, tossing strips of fat and gristle into the trash.

"It wasn’t a fucking date, Jefferson." Belle lies.

"You keep telling yourself that."

"Just leave her alone for once. You’re always hounding her and she’s never done anything to you." Mulan goes to her friends defense.

"She’s done something and you’ll see soon enough. She’s nothing but a selfish, cheating, little bitch."

Belle is astonished and she quickly fills with fury. “You have no fucking right to speak about me that way.”

Mulan notices Belle reaching for the cast iron skillet and she hastily stops her. “No, Belle.” She stands in front of her, placing her hand over the skillet. “He’s not worth getting sent home for and he’s definitely not worth your anger.”

Belle looks into Milan’s eyes and her rage starts to deflate. “Thank you, Mulan.”

"I’m just being a friend. No thanks required." Mulan smiles. "You should head up to the room. We’ll be down here up until dinner service. You can have a couple of hours away from this asshole."

"I was going to come back down and help." Belle cuts her eyes at the cleaver.

Mulan notices her eyes and takes off her gloves, then places her hands on Belle’s shoulders, turning her around. “I think it’s best that you get more time away from him.” She leads her to the back of the kitchen.

"I think you’re right." She looks back and Jefferson gives her a sly look. "I hate him," Belle snarls.

Mulan walks with her faster. “I don’t want to see you till service.” She shoves her out the door.

Belle turns around and peeks through the window.

"Go !" Mulan points to the stairs.

Belle smiles and heads up to the dorm room.

In the room, Belle changes into her chefs jacket and black pants, then ties up her hair. She plops down on the couch and relaxes. She’s not going to let Jefferson bring her down, especially after the day she’s had. She looks over to the phone and a little idea pops into her mind. No one will be returning to the room, anytime soon, and she has more than an hour before dinner service. So, Belle decides to give Chef Gold a call. “I hope he’s still in his office,” she says to herself, as she picks up the phone and dials the only number on the caller ID. She jumps back into the couch and waits for him to answer.

"Yes?"

She recognizes the Scottish accent on the other line. “Who am I speaking to?” She copies the words she’s heard every time Chef Gold has called the dorm.

"This is Rumple Gold, who is this?"

"You don’t check the caller ID, do you?" She snickers, covering her mouth so he doesn’t hear.

"I don’t have caller ID on my phone. Who is this and what do you want?"

"You really can’t recognize voices over the phone, can you?" She stops herself from cracking into laughter.

"I don’t see what that has to do with anything and it’s obvious you want nothing. Goodbye."

"Wait, it’s Belle !"

"Belle?… What the hell are you doing?"

"Fucking with you." She laughs into the phone.

"How are you calling me?"

"Umm, the phone in the dorm, silly."

"No, that’s not what I meant, dearie. Aren’t Mulan and Jefferson there?"

"No, their still in the kitchen, cutting steaks."

"Really? I haven’t looked into the kitchen yet. They should have been finished with that by now. They must have fell far behind."

"I think so."

"Well, it looks like I’m going to have to light a fucking fire under their asses."

Belle giggles.

"You have such a precious little giggle."

"Thank you, sweetie."

"Did you need anything, dearie?"

"No, I was really just calling to fuck with you."

"Oh, now I see. Well, I’m sorry to cut this short, sweetheart. But, now that I know that Mulan and Jefferson are still in the kitchen, I need to kick their asses into high gear."

"Alright, Rumple. One thing before you go."

"What’s that?"

"Get caller ID. You really fucking need it."

"I think you’re right. Now that I have someone who likes to call just to fuck with me, I need to know who’s calling, so that I know not to answer it."

They both laugh.

Gold catches his breath. “Alright, sweetheart, I should go. Good luck tonight.”

"Thank you."

"I love you, Belle."

"I adore hearing that already. I love you too."

They hang up the phone at the same time.

An hour after the phone call, Belle heads down to the kitchen for dinner service. As she enters the kitchen, Chef Gold is standing at the expediting station. He gestures for her to come to him and she immediately goes to see what he needs. “Yes, Chef?”

"I heard there was a confrontation between you and Jefferson."

"Yes, Chef, but it wasn’t anything big."

"He said you threatened him."

"No, Chef. I did not." She turns away from the kitchen, facing the dining room.

Gold does the same and speaks a little softer. “I know you wouldn’t do that, but is there something going on with you two?”

"No, there isn’t." She lies. Belle doesn’t want to compromise Jefferson’s chance of winning. If Gold knew of some of the things Jefferson has said and done to her. She knows Chef Gold would send him home without thinking twice.

"Why would he say you threatened him?"

"It was just a misunderstanding. He thought I was reaching for something to toss at him, but I wasn’t. I apologized and I guess he’s still a little bitter about it."

"That ones a bit batty anyways."

"Yes, he is," she replies.

"Okay, dearie, I’m going to take your word. Go set up your station."

"Yes, Chef." Belle heads to the fish station.

It doesn’t take Belle long to set up her station, most of the work was done by Jefferson and Mulan.

"Ladies, Jefferson, up here." Gold announces.

They line up in front of him at the expediting station.

"Tonight, as we all know, is steak night. But, here’s something you don’t know, there’s another challenge. Each of you will have your chance to run Hell’s Kitchen. Chef Regina and Zelena will be in the kitchen. They’ll run the garnish and salad stations, also taking your places while you’re up here. I will start us off, then I’ll call on one of you. The kitchen will be yours and I want you to fucking drive it."

"Yes, Chef."

"I’m looking for a leader, if one of you can’t control your kitchen, your ass is going home."

"Yes, Chef," the three competitors reply.

"I will be watching every fucking thing. Now, to your stations." Gold turns to the dining room. "Archie?"

"Yes, Chef Gold?"

"Open Hell’s Kitchen, please."

Archibald opens the door and the guest storm into the dining room. The tables fill quickly and it doesn’t take long before the first order flies into the kitchen.

Gold snatches the ticket from Archibald and reads the order. “Two covers, table forty-seven. Two lobster risotto.”

"Yes, Chef."

Mulan is heading the appetizer station and she quickly starts on the rice dish. “Seven minutes on risotto. I’m going to need lobster in five.”

"I hear you," Belle calls and readies the lobster tails to be poached in butter.

"How long on the risotto?" Gold asks.

"I’m four minutes in, but I think it may be finished early." Mulan replies. "Belle, you can go ahead with the lobsters."

"That’s what I like to hear, fucking team work."

"Thank you, Chef," the ladies reply.

"Don’t fucking thank me yet, just keep going." He turns and arranges the tickets.

Belle poaches the lobsters, then takes them up to the chef. “Two lobster tails, Chef.”

"Hold on," Gold says. "You’re getting ahead of yourself, risotto first."

Mulan immediately follows with risotto. “Hot handle, Chef.” She goes back to her station.

"I’m sorry, Chef." Belle apologizes.

"It’s alright, just wait for Mulan first."

Jefferson watches the way Gold talks to Belle. In his mind, any other chef would have gotten their head chewed off.

"Yes, Chef." Belle hurries back to her station.

Gold plates the risottos and send them out. “Service please.” He reads the next ticket. “Three covers, table twenty-five. One calamari, one scallop and a salad.”

Belle gets her fish dishes out in a timely fashion and the tables ticket goes smoothly.

The appetizers are served to the guest in the dining room and Chef Gold moves on to serving entrées. “All of the app are out. Mulan, the kitchen is yours.”

She steps up to the pass and Chef Gold gives her a quick explanation of the organization of the tickets, then he steps to the side.

Mulan takes the first ticket and reads it out loud. “Okay, listen up guys, two covers, table thirty-one. Two surf and turfs, both New York strips medium.”

"Yes, Chef," the brigade answers back.

Chef Gold has instructed his sous-chefs to sabotage one dish from each of the competitors turn running the kitchen. He wants to make sure their quality control meets his high standards.

Jefferson heads the meat station and brings his steaks up first.

Mulan checks the temperature and they’re perfect.

Belle immediately follows with the shrimp and Chef Zelena with the potato purée.

Mulan inspects the quality and something is off with the potatoes. “Chef Gold?” She asks for his assistants.

"Yes, dearie?"

"Can you taste these potatoes for me? I think something’s wrong with them."

He tastes the side dish. “Your absolutely right.”

"I think it might be parsnip purée, Chef."

"Right again. Address your team."

She turns to the kitchen. “Chef Zelena, you gave me parsnip purée, not potato.”

"Sorry, Chef, I must have picked up the wrong one." Zelena replies with a smirk.

"We need to re-fire table thirty-one."

"Yes, Chef." The kitchen gets to work on the table again. 

They finish table thirty-one and the next ticket without any blunders. Milan’s turn at the helm goes well.

"That’s how you run a fucking kitchen. Good work, Mulan."

"Thank you, Chef." She goes back to her station.

"Belle, it’s your turn, dearie."

She rushes up to the expo station, ready to control the kitchen.

Chef Gold shows her the ticket system and how to read the orders. “Good luck, sweetheart,” he whispers, before turning away.”

Belle reads out her first order. “New order, four covers, table nineteen. Three filet mignon, two medium, one well done and a halibut.” She takes command of her kitchen.

"Yes, Chef," everyone replies, except Jefferson.

"I didn’t hear you, Jefferson. I need to know that you heard the order," Belle boldly states.

"I heard you, Chef," he replies.

"Then fucking answer me."

"Yes…. Chef," he reluctantly answers and tosses the filets on the grill.

"Excellent work, Belle. If they don’t answer you, your not the one in control, they are," Gold comments.

"Thank you, Chef." Belle continues running her kitchen.

Jefferson brings the filets to the pass for Belle’s quality control. She checks the temperature by feeling the steaks and she can tell they’re all perfect mediums. Belle quickly turns to the kitchen. “Jefferson, you were not listening.”

"Yes, I was, Chef."

"If you were, you would know one of the filets is well done. Come get the steaks and put one back on," she demands.

"Yes, Chef." He snatches up the steaks and dashes back to his station.

"Chef Regina, can you hold back on the halibut?" Belle asks.

"Yes, I can."

Chef Gold smiles at her and she gives him a small grin, as she keeps a watchful eye on the kitchen.

"Everyone’s doing a fantastic job. Keep up this pace and we’ll be on the next table in no time." Belle encourages her team.

Chef Gold watches over her proudly. He knew she would be good, but he’s actually surprised by how good she really is.

After serving table nineteen and catching Regina’s fish sabotage on the next table, Belle finishes her turn at the reins, showing extraordinarily leadership.

"That was a tremendous run."

"Thank you, Chef." Belle walks back to her station pleased with her performance.

"Jefferson, you’re up." Gold reorganize the tickets.

"Yes, Chef." Jefferson shoulder checks Belle, as he arrogantly walks pass her.

"Hey, watch what you’re doing," Belle says.

Jefferson just looks back at her and keeps walking. He’s taking this opportunity as his chance, to knock Belle French off of her high horse.

Chef Gold shows him the ticket system and leaves him on his own.

Jefferson picks up the next ticket. “Alright, this is my fucking kitchen, so listen up. Two covers, table four. One surf and turf, well done steak and one halibut.”

"Yes, Chef." The kitchen quickly works on the ticket.

"Belle, I want that halibut up in four minutes," Jefferson orders.

"These pieces are taking about six minuets on average to cook. It will still be raw in four minutes, Chef," Belle informs.

"Are you talking back to me?"

"No, Chef. I’m letting you know how long they’re going to take."

"I want that fish in four," Jefferson barks.

Chef Gold looks at Jefferson bewildered. “Hey, dip-shit, let’s bring this back to reality. She said six minuets, how the fuck do you expected her to have it done in four?” he questions.

"I have faith in her, Chef. She can do it."

Gold steps back and continues to observe.

Zelena brings the steak up to the pass.

With the steak being well, there isn’t much for Jefferson to check. “Belle, I have my steak. Where’s my fucking fish,” he raves, enjoying every moment of screwing with Belle.

Belle knows the halibut isn’t cooked properly, but she takes it and the shrimp up to the pass anyway.

Jefferson checks the fish and, sure enough, it’s under cooked. He turns back to the kitchen. “It’s still raw, Belle. Do you even know what the fuck you’re doing over there.” He tosses the fish in the trash.

"Okay, just fucking stop." Chef Gold has seen enough. Even though Belle is taking the situation calmly, he can’t stand watching his love being bullied. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"What do you mean, Chef?"

"Really, dearie?…" Gold laughs to himself. "You’re making this ridiculous demand, that she can’t possibly fulfill. The fish cooks in six minuets, she told you that. Why the fuck do you want it in four?"

"To get the food out to the customers faster, Chef."

"This isn’t a goddamn fast food drive-thru, food takes time to cook." Chef Gold’s face turns red. "You can’t fucking ride her."

"But you can," Jefferson tongue slips and his eyes grow wide.

Belle and Mulan watch in awe, as the spectacle unfolds. The whole kitchen is at a standstill.

"What that fuck is that suppose to mean?"

Jefferson knows he’s dug himself a deep grave and he can’t possibly dig his way out. “You know exactly what it means, Chef, and you were probably riding her all day.”

Chef Gold steps closes to Jefferson. “Get out of my fucking kitchen,” he snarls.

Jefferson heads for the door in the back of the kitchen.

Gold follows behind him. “Get out ! Get the fuck out !” he roars, until Jefferson is completely out of his site. Chef Gold turns back to the kitchen. “Back to work ! The show is fucking over !”

Everyone instantly jumps back to cooking.

The remaining dinner service goes without a hitch. Every costumer is served and the kitchen shuts down. Chef Gold heads straight to his office.

"He’s really fucking pissed," Belle comments, as she marches up to the dorm with Mulan.

"And with good reason."

Belle looks at her curiously and they walk into the room together.

"You little bitch !" Jefferson charges towards Belle.

"What the fuck, Jefferson." Belle jumps out of his way.

"I had that kitchen under control, but you, with your high and mighty ‘I know fucking everything about fucking food’ attitude, got in the goddamn way.”

"That was not my fault, it was yours. I told you that fish was cooking in six minutes. You were the one rushing it."

"There you go again, thinking you know everything. Now, I’m going home because of you, but I’m not leaving here without speaking my mind to the fucking chef. I know exactly what’s been going on and your cheating plans of winning."

"Just calm it down, Jefferson." Mulan tries to defuse the situation.

"I’m finished for now. I had no chance of winning with this little harlot still here and neither do you, Mulan." He rushes to his room and starts packing.

Mulan turns to Belle. “Are you okay?”

"Yes, I’m fine. I just need to be alone."

"I understand."

Belle heads to the bedroom.

"You’re not cheating, Belle," Mulan says, as the phone suddenly rings.

Belle goes to answer it.

"In the dining room now," Gold says on the phone and hangs up.

Jefferson darts out of the bedroom. “Was that the phone.”

"Yes." Mulan answers.

"Good." He storms out of the dorm.

Belle and Mulan quickly follow him.

Jefferson enters the kitchen and sees Chef Gold standing in the dining room.

"Oh for fucks sake, you’re still here?" Gold says at the site of Jefferson. "I was hoping you’d have sense enough to just leave."

"Not without speaking to you, Chef." He stops in front of Gold, as Mulan and Belle take their places in the dining room.

"Okay, round fucking two. What do you possibly have to say, dearie?"

"I know what you’ve been doing."

"Really? What’s that?" Gold smirks.

"You’ve been fucking Belle."

The smirk instantly melts off of Gold’s face.

Belle gasps in shock and Mulan calmly stands, watching.

"And do you have proof?" Chef Gold collectedly asks.

"Only what I’ve seen. The way you goggle at each other and your stupid." He turns to face Belle. "Not funny !" Jefferson yells in her direction, then turns back to the chef. "Inside jokes."

"So, you have no proof then."

"I saw you, last night. You must have carried Belle back into the dorm, after she sucked your dick or whatever disgusting things you two were doing. I saw you sneaking out of the room."

Gold steps closer to Jefferson. “Whatever you think you saw and whatever you’re thinking, you’re wrong, dearie,” he snarls through his teeth.

"Oh, what I’m thinking is absolutely true. Belle’s only fucking you to win. The girl clearly has no talent, only what’s between her legs and her warm mouth around your dick."

Chef Gold takes a deep breath, holding back the urge to punch Jefferson in the face. “Belle has more talent than you’ll ever have and she doesn’t have to fuck me to prove it.” He stands with his hands behind his back. “She’s a better chef and a better leader than you’ll ever be. The only reason that you have no chance of winning, is that you lack the fucking skill. You shouldn’t be a chef. You should be a fucking toilet, cause the only thing you’re good at is eating shit.”

Jefferson stares at Gold, speechless.

"I have something really important to say to you,” Chef Gold add.

"What?"

"Come here, it’s very important. I have to whisper it to you. Really, very important.”

Like an idiot, Jefferson steps up to him.

Gold leans into his ear. “Fuck off.”

Jefferson backs away.

"Yes, that’s it, dearie. Get the fuck out of here."

Jefferson rushed towards the kitchen.

"No, wrong way, dearie. Out the front fucking door. Don’t worry about your shit, I’ll ship it to you."

Jefferson turns around and dashes out of Hell’s Kitchen, just like a dog with his tail between his legs.

Chef Gold turns his attention to the camera crew. “Turn them fucking off,” he orders, then faces the two remaining chefs.

Belle stands frozen, with her hands covering her mouth, still in utter shock.

Mulan is cool an calm.

"This isn’t over, in my office, now."

All three chefs march up to Gold’s office. They step in and Gold slams the door behind them.

"There’s only two ways this can possibly go, everyone goes home and we have no winner. Or, we continue like adults and go on with the competition," Chef Gold states. "There’s no way I’m going to be able to cover up the shit storm that just happened, without an agreement here."

"I’d like to say something, Chef Gold."

"Yes, Mulan, say anything you want."

"I kinda knew something was doing on between you two."

"What?" Belle and Gold spoke in unison, staring at each other.

"Like Jefferson said, some of it was pretty obvious. The reason why it doesn’t bother me, is because you’ve been a fair man throughout this competition, Chef. And I’ve gotten to know Belle well enough to know, that she would never try to fuck someone to get what she wants."

"Wait, dearie. How long did you know?"

"Right before I won the trip to Las Vegas. You could tell something was different between you two. But, you stayed the same teacher and mentor to all of us, Chef. Because of that, it didn’t drive me mad like Jefferson."

"You knew everything?" Belle asked.

"Like I said, kinda. Everything really just came together tonight."

Chef Gold sighs. “Okay, Mulan, the choice is yours. Do we continue or go home?”

"If you continue being a fair man, treating us both equally in the kitchen, I’d like to keep going, Chef. With all do respect, I know I can beat you, Belle."

Gold smiles at her. “I’m proud to hear you say that, because you both have an excellent chance of winning.” Chef Gold walks to his desk and sits on the desktop. “I’m not opening Hell’s Kitchen tomorrow. I have a huge fucking mess to clean.”

"Yes, Chef," Belle and Mulan reply.

"Enjoy your day off tomorrow."

"Yes, Chef." The ladies head out of the office.

"Belle, I need to have a word with you. If you don’t mind, Mulan."

"No, Chef, I don’t mind. It’s not my business." Mulan leaves the office alone.

Belle closes the door and stands in front of Chef Gold.

"I’m upset with you as well." He takes her hand and leads her to the couch. "You lied to me, dearie."


End file.
